winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sydonia
Sydonia is a character featured exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series. She makes her debut in Issue 127: The Legend of the Lantern as a young sorceress who bestowed her beloved Jack with a magical lantern. Appearance Sydonia is a young woman with a light skin tone, big teal eyes and a head of long golden-blonde hair that curls around the sides of her face as the rest flows down to her waist from behind, as it is all tied up into a ponytail by a big red bow. Some shots also show her with small patches of freckles that appear on her cheeks just under her eyes. Her attire consists of a simple long-sleeved, red-and-white striped dress with large cuffs with pinkish-white frills that spill out from them. Sydonia Dress Full.png Personality Sydonia is a kind-hearted and loving young lady. Given how she lives only in a small house outside of town, Sydonia may also be a bit of a recluse, but this does nothing to hamper the love she feels toward Jack and her friends. She does not spare love or patience to everyone, however, as, even if she is in a dire situation herself, Sydonia will still vocally despise any scoundrels that come her way; namely Salzius. Pre-Series Sydonia met Jack one day and the two fell deeply in love with one another. She welcomed Jack into her home outside of town every chance he came and, aware of how treacherous the journey from town to her home could be, Sydonia went on to create a magical lantern for her beloved. One night, during one of Jack's many visits, Sydonia gifted him with this lantern and assured him that its light would keep him out of harm's way as it lit up the road so he could always see where he was going. Unfortunately, that night was the night Jack would suddenly disappear for a week. With Jack no longer around, Sydonia was ambushed in her home and kidnapped by Salzius, Jack's wizard friend, who wished to ruin the happiness she shared with Jack in the hopes of making her love him. Even as she remained prisoner within Salzius' manor, Sydonia refused to love Salzius and actively voiced her displeasure with him as she waited for Jack to return as her magic was not strong enough against Salzius'. Comics #127: The Legend of the Lantern Sydonia makes her physical debut at the top of a spiraling staircase within Salzius' manor. As she descends the stairs, she rebukes the wizard for being so despicable before explaining the situation to an elderly Jack, and pleads for him to rescue her as her powers are not strong enough to counter Salzius'. She watches on helplessly as Jack is struck down by a blast of Salzius' dark magic before rushing to her lover's aid as the Winx, who had accompanied Jack, do battle with Salzius. Once Jack is up on his feet, Sydonia advises for Jack to use the light of the lantern to counter Salzius in his shadow form, giving Stella the idea to amplify the weakened light of the lantern with her Shining Star spell. After Salzius is defeated and the curse is lifted from Jack's being, Sydonia rushes to embrace him once more. She then joins him and the Winx as they leave Salzius' manor; the two lovers overjoyed at their reunion. Magical Abilities Little is known of Sydonia's powers aside from how she used them to create the magic lantern that would act as a guide for Jack during his nightly travels. It is also noted that her magic is rather weak, as she was unable to use it to properly fend off Salzius or even escape from his manor during the week she was his prisoner. Trivia *Sydonia's name is an alternate spelling of Sidonia, an feminine Ancient Roman name that means "of Sidon." Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Witches Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Legendarium Characters Category:Legendarium World